


Polyjuice nightmares

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: Blaise is waiting for his witch to arrive... things may not be all that they appear however!





	Polyjuice nightmares

He sat on the couch in the prefect's common room, waiting for her to arrive. He hadn't even changed out of his quidditch robes as he knew it turned her on, and he had just won the Quidditch cup! He would happily parade in his house colours and kit for days! 

Being a prefect had its benefits, especially when his female counterpart was in the hospital wing, he got the prefects room to himself. He was intrigued by how his little witch was going to get past his housemates in the main common room. 

It had become their game. Her last attempt had failed, after all. Draco had caught her and made sure she didn't get past the first staircase at the entrance of the dungeons. He knew about them. 

He was the only one. Blaise, fortunately, had brought his silence with some well-placed intel on Draco's own late-night activities. 

He let his errant thoughts fall back to the last time he had lazed about on this very couch watching the woman dress after their last dalliance.

"It's a crime to cover those sweet curves up," he had commented.

She had laughed. "It's a crime to be butt naked on that leather sofa. What about poor Mildred sitting on that tomorrow doing her potions homework?"

"I think you coming all over it would worry her more, my love. But oh wait… you just did that."

Her blush bloomed across her face as she took her hair tie and quickly pulled it out of her face.

"Speechless?" He commented. "Unusual." He smirked.

The memory fell away as the door to the room opened.

"Hey", a gruff voice came at the entrance.

"Goyle?" He asked.

"Don't be silly. It's me!"

He couldn't get past the vision of Goyle stood right in front of him.

"I… err…."

"Blaise! It's me, polyjuice."

"Eugh, this is horrible."

"Got me in though, didn't it. Malfoy didn't catch me this time."

"Funny that!" he exclaimed.

Goyle walked over to him. "So… don't I get my prize?"

"Not looking like that you don't. How long until it wears off?"

"About an hour?"

"Oh hell."

"What? We could fulfil another fantasy?"

"What fantasy?"

"That one you told me about, you know… wizard on wizard!"

"What?! That's not my fantasy! And even if it were, it wouldn't be with the likes of Goyle!! Sweet Salazar!"

The woman in Goyle's body came and sat next to him.

"Now, now… I know you want this."

"Is this a prank? Goyle? Did Draco set you up to this?"

Ignoring him, Goyle started to lean in. His lips inching closer and closer as Blaise backed up away.

But then, he was caught between the man and the arm of the sofa.

"Goyle!"

"Stop calling me that, Blaise. I am not Goyle, now shut up and kiss me."

The man's lips brushed against his unwilling counterparts...

\----

With a horrified yell, he awoke, sweat dripping from his brow. 

"Eugh", he groaned. His hands rubbing against his eyes and face.

"What a nightmare." He needed to get laid by a woman as soon as possible! Preferably with the witch who kept filling his dreams! She kept given him the eye after all. 

\----

Later on, he sat in potions class as Snape wittered on.

He glanced over at where Goyle sat with Crabbe and Malfoy and shuddered.

He turned quickly and caught the eye of the witch who kept cropping up in all his dreams and alas nightmares. 

He tuned into Snape's words just as she looked up and winked at him.

"Today, class, we will be making the Polyjuice Potion."

Blaise's blood turned cold.


End file.
